Thanks to my dad
by EchoGhost
Summary: when Jess me moves to Danny's town. He's not to sure what to think of her. she is more then what mets the eye, and will he be smart enough to figure it out before its to late...R&R PEAS!
1. The Begining

Ello people FYI the () are for actions and sounds and this thing is in script form so HOPEFULLY Butch Hartman will see this and be able to use it so I hope you all like it!! Beware bad spelling and grammar ahead!!  
  
Scene 1:  
  
(It starts of the school bell rings all the halls empty and  
suddenly you hear a person running and they start to pant and  
then the shoes squeak to a stop)  
  
Jess: WEEE!!!  
  
(Again with the running, panting & squeaking halt)  
  
Jess: oh that was close  
  
(Ditto with sound effects)  
  
Jess: EKKK!!!! WHOA!!!! AHHHHH!!!! (CRASH!) (Slow talking)  
ow (something falls) That was VERY unpleasant!!  
  
(In the classroom down the hall)  
  
Danny: (gasp) (ghost-detecting-minty-freshness) What the...  
um Mr. Lancer can I go to the bathroom... (Mr. Lancer nods)  
thanks. (Leaves goes in empty room goes ghost and fly down the  
hall)  
[What Danny sees- me (Jess) look of Jess- brown hair (he-  
he first brunette) deep dark blue eyes, braces (() black t-shirt  
also a black that says Ghost Rock! (I just had to)]  
  
Jess: ow my head hurts... oh HI their... Hey wait a minute why are  
you floating.... HEY ARE YOU A GHO... naa o'well you SEEM to be nice  
sooo I'll just leave now bye (blink and my eyes go to shiny  
silver)  
  
Danny: ok bye (to self) that was odd.... 


	2. Sorry Danny

Scene 2: (back in the classroom)  
  
Jess: (whisper) um yeah so where do I go for 3rd?  
  
Danny: (whisper) Can you ask me later we're kinda in..  
  
Mr. L: (Yell) FENTON WHY ARE YOU TALING!!!  
  
Danny: (Nervous) but... I ...sorry  
  
Mr. L: you didn't tell me why  
  
Danny: but.. She asked me a question...  
  
Mr. L: who did?  
  
Danny: she (points to Me) did.  
  
Jess: sorry (looks down) mister  
  
Mr. L: Oh well because you two know each other so  
well...Fenton you can be her mentor  
  
Danny & Jess: (in unison) WHAT!!!! 


	3. Food fight anyone?

Scene 3: (at the lunch table)  
  
Sam: what is it Danny?  
  
Tucker: yeah what happened in the hall dude?!  
  
Danny: (sigh) well... I looked out there and Jess was there  
and she....  
  
Jess: HEY mind if I drop in!!  
  
Danny: (through teeth) YES!!!  
  
Jess: oh I'll be back I see the line is shorter!!  
  
Danny: well anyway she was just sitting on some stuff that  
fell out of a locker and she um... (Whisper) saw me when I was  
invisible...  
  
Sam & Tucker: (in unison) WHAT!!!!!  
  
Danny: yeah... she also well... before she left she... um blinked  
and her eyes changed...  
  
Tucker: what do you...(elbowed by Sam) ow (glare)  
  
Sam: go on..  
  
Danny: um.. they changed from blue to (whisper) silver...  
(Silence)  
  
Paullina: (scream) AHHH!!! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU NERD!!  
  
Jess: WHAT I'M A NERD I'M NOT THE ONE WITH FOOD ALL OVER  
MY FACE!!  
  
Paullina: WHAT HOW DARE YOU!!  
  
Jess: WHAT INSALTE YOU or be clean  
  
Dash: HEY the lady said beat it  
  
Jess: well actually she didn't but I think I will the stupidity  
might be contagious  
  
Paullina: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME GEEK!! (Push)  
  
Jess: (stumble slightly but recovers, both ways) oh so you do  
have a brain in there or Q cards but hurry up and sit down  
before you blow a fuse! (Turned and leaving)  
  
Paullina: YOU LITTLE (Dash throws a hardish punch)  
  
Jess: (leaving happily I suddenly stop dead stair straight ahead  
and my deep dark blue eyes go to a shiny silver and jump to my  
left and then close my eyes and turn slowly) oh (smile while  
opens eyes as they change back) that was supposed to hit wasn't  
it?!  
  
Dash: uhh.. Yeah.. (Arm still out slowly goes back)  
  
Jess: well at least I didn't like anything on my plate  
anyway.  
  
Danny: uhh...  
  
Sam: Cool  
  
Tucker: sweeeet 


	4. Hallway cunfuzion

Scene 4: (later on the way to class)  
  
Jess: Geez who drop an angry squirrel in her pants!!  
  
Danny: (confused) Wha?..  
Jess: What is that normal for the evil queen of the school  
to attack innocent bystander!!  
  
Sam: good one, but we better get to class before the bell...  
  
(Ring of bell)  
  
Sam: ...Rings see ya Tucker & Danny (runs down the hall)  
  
Jess: thanks and see you guys later (runs after Sam)  
  
Danny: ya... um... gotta go (runs the other way)  
  
Tucker: (dazed) ya... Hey wait for me!!! (runs after Danny) 


End file.
